This application relates to a connector which can be included in a system for connecting multiple portions of a fluid carrying conduit.
In the United States, approximately 400,000 people have end-stage renal disease requiring chronic hemodialysis. Permanent vascular access sites for performing hemodialysis may be formed by creating an arteriovenous (AV) anastomosis whereby a vein is attached to an artery to form a high-flow shunt or fistula. A vein may be directly attached to an artery, but it may take 6 to 8 weeks before the venous section of the fistula has sufficiently matured to provide adequate blood flow for use with hemodialysis. Moreover, a direct anastomosis may not be feasible in all patients due to anatomical considerations.
Other patients may require the use of artificial graft material to provide an access site between the arterial and venous vascular systems. Patency rates of grafts are still not satisfactory, as the overall graft failure rate remains high. Temporary catheter access is also an option. However, the use of temporary catheter access exposes the patient to additional risk of bleeding and infection, as well as discomfort.